He Remembered
by Opin88
Summary: (Oneshot) He was as trapped now as he was when he was within the walls. All because he remembered...


**Alright, I'm kind of new to writing for this fandom, so I think I'll just start with something simple like this. This, by the way, is what happens when I get bored in class... yeah, for those of you who actually know me, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about because I'm in a hands-on trades course in college. Well, this was wrote before I graduated high school, so yeah. Now, as far as this fandom goes, I don't understand how something as epic and action filled as SnK could possibly have so much smut fanfiction. I don't mind that people like their romance and stuff like that will exist everywhere, no matter what, but geez. Oh well, I'm not here to rant. I'm here to present to you this oneshot. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present 'He Remembered'!**

* * *

><p>He remembered. He remembered the rush of using the 3D maneuvering gear. He remembered the terror that the titans struck into everyone's hearts. He remembered the faces that surrounded him. Looking out to the sky, he lamented the deaths of faces that he saw moving now. He remembered the three confining walls that were his world. He understood that it had been more than two thousand years since the last titan had died.<p>

He knew that the world was free, that titans were nothing more than an ancient myth, and that all knowledge of the 3D maneuvering gear had died with the titans. Now, the only thing that he had were these faces. These faces of the people that he had known so long ago. Looking around the classroom, he saw so many faces that were out of place.

Armin was wearing a leather jacket, giving off a despondent look, and sporting a different haircut. He shook his head as Armin and Marco got into another fist fight. That just plain shouldn't happen! Annie was bouncing with glee as she spoke to a very excited Mikasa. The two were best friends… why?

Turning his head, he saw something that he didn't need to see. After turning away from the sight of Reiner and Sasha making out, he saw Bertholdt join in the fight between Armin and Marco. Meanwhile, an oblivious Connie was asleep at his desk. He then watched as Historia ran in and slapped some sense into the three fighting boys. After all, the teacher could come in at literally any moment. Historia yelled at them, calling them names and being just an overall bitch.

He then looked over to see a concerned Ymir trying to wake Connie. The boy wouldn't wake up, but Ymir just kept on trying. She even hugged Connie, saying that she just wanted to help him. This was all so wrong. Why was everyone so different? Different people sporting the faces of his long lost friends.

"Hey, Eren. What's gotcha down?" He heard a voice say to him. A voice that he could recognize anywhere.

"Just…" he sighed "… just the usual." He responded. He knew that he had to keep his mouth shut for the most part, to avoid saying something about the past. However, that didn't mean that he had to be mute.

"Well, what's the usual, buddy? You never tell anyone!" The overly friendly horseface pried. He ignored it. He didn't want to say anything that he'd regret. After a while, Jean sighed and said

"You know, Eren? You're just so distant and quiet. Why don't you try to make a difference?" The irony of the question reminded him that he was the only one who remembered. He remembered the pain that he had to cause in order to transform. He remembered the rush of hot air that cascaded around his body before the tendons of his titan form secured his human form in place.

Raising his hand up to his mouth, he remembered all of the lives that were either saved or lost because of him. He had made enough of a difference. It was because of him that the human race still lived. It was because of him that they had won. Now, all that he had to do was move through life on an average level. Never making a name for himself because if he did, then something might slip and he would be labeled as insane.

"Alright, everyone. Settle down." He heard the teacher, Mr. Smith, deadpan to the classroom. Why did Erwin teach chemistry and not social studies? It just didn't fit.

The sounds of the class faded off into the background. He didn't care. He just wanted his friends back. He thought about how weird it was for Hanji to teach English class later in the day. She should teach biology, if anything. However, for some reason, that seemed to be Levi's class.

These classes passed by in a blur, not meaning anything to him. Thankfully, due to the fact that he had never really spoken all that much around them, none of the teachers had ever called on him. It was a good day, in regards. He walked home completely alone. Jean had continued trying to speak to him as he was followed, but he never felt more alone than when someone was saying the wrong things to him.

He was glad when the annoying horseface left. Entering his home, he was greeted by his mother asking about his day. He remembered the sight of his mother getting bitten in half before his very eyes. He remembered the trauma that was caused by that sight. He remembered how said trauma drove him nearly insane with his desire for vengeance. He told his mother that his day was good and he went straight to his room.

He couldn't bear the memories. Why was he the only one who remembered? Why did he even remember it at all? He knew that he should just be grateful that he lived in a better world now, but he didn't care. The memories still haunted him mercilessly.

The rest of the day passed as he remembered various events. He never did reach his old basement, but he knew that someone had. If they hadn't, then how did the titans never resurface? It only made sense. He had tried to investigate it using the internet before, but nothing had ever turned up.

The night came and went as he drifted off to sleep. Waking up, he realized that yet another day of reminders was is store for him. As usual, neither of his parents were to be seen in the morning, so he simply prepared for the day as usual. Back in the classroom, a similar thing was happening that day as the day before.

It was a vicious cycle that played with his sanity. He longed for the feeling of the 3D maneuver gear, he wanted to kill some titans, and he desired with all of his heart to see these faces doing what they should. However, he knew that he would never have these things again. He knew very well that he was trapped in this world to be toyed with. He would be able to see water that was on fire, the huge mass of salty water, and even the snowfields of sand if he wanted to, but what was the point without his friends? He was as trapped now as he was when he was within the walls.

All because he remembered…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know. Oh, and I must say that, on November 1st 2014, I will be releasing a full-length (yes, that means that there will be chapters and everything) SnK fanfic. This new fanfic will be titled 'Completely Rogue'! I hope to see you all there. ;D<strong>


End file.
